The human or mammal urinary bladder is a triangularly shaped, hollow organ, located in the lower abdomen. The bladder walls are elastic, and can expand to hold the urine excreted from the kidneys and contract in order to empty the urine through the urethra. There are a number of disorders or ailments that can affect the urinary system, which could require the continuous monitoring of the bladder, long or short term, for diagnostic and/or treatment purposes, in both research and clinical connection.
Another great need for long term monitoring of the volume of the bladder with a user-friendly easily portable apparatus is found in patients who suffer from involuntary nocturnal incontinence. For example is urinary nocturnal incontinence a problem for up to 15% of all children aged 3-10 years.